Moving At The Speed Of Light
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: Nick and Miley were best friends when they were little. Siz years later...


Synopsis;

When they were little, they were BESTBESTBESTfriends..

until when he turned 10; he moved to California.

Miley:[hugs him] don't forget me,.

Nick:[hugs her back] I wont.

six years later;;

Miley:[in class]

Teacher: Everyone.. its National Best Friend Day. so, we're going to take turns and say who your best friend was when you were 10 years old; Miley, you're first.  
Miley: do I have to stand up?  
Teacher: yes, and tell us about him/her as well...

Miley:[gets up infront of the class] When I was ten, my best friend was Nick jonas [tears fill her eyes] He moved to california and i haven't heard from him since, and it still hurts because we were best friends since we we're born. [runs out of the class]

In California.

[a/n; they're doing the same thing]

Teacher: Nick, your up.

Nick: uhm. When I was ten my best friend was Miley Cyrus; She Lives In Nashville. I Promised her I'd keep in touch when I moved, but .. [pauses] I didn't; and she probably forgot all about me.. [leaves the class, trying to hide the fact he's gonna cry]

Miley:[calls him]

Nick: [doesn't recognise the number] hello?

Miley: I don't even know if this is the right number; i'm looking for Nick Jonas.

Nick: uh, this is him.

Miley:[tears fall] Hi.

Nick: [doesn't recongize her voice] uh. Hi?  
Miley: Well, you probably forgot all about me; but they're doing national best friends day and they did your best friend from six years ago, and I thought i should call you, since you kind-of forgot about me . [tears fall]

Nick: MILEY?!

Miley:[smiles] the one andonly.

Nick: I hope you don't think i forgot about you.. i didn't, its just -- [voices trails off]  
Miley: Nick, I'm not mad; i was a little hurt, but i'll get over it. I just had to talk to you; i couldn't get back to class; after telling them about you.. without saying Hi,

Nick: Mi..

Miley: yeah?  
Nick: I miss you.

Miley: I miss you too .

Nick: i don't know how... but i'll be in nashville soon. i'm leaving school now.

Miley: you don't have to.  
Nick: Miley, its been six years of AGONY without my best friend,

Miley: [smiles] i'll see you soon, i'll let my mom know your coming; you still have your room.

Nick: [laughs] bye, smiley.

Miley:[happy, because no ones called her smiley since the day he left] Bye Nick [hangs up]

Nick: [leaves school; goes home]  
Denise: why are you home?  
Nick: I'm going to nashville.  
Denise: what?  
Nick: Mom, its been six years... I need to see Miley, you PROMISED i'd get to visit.. and i never got to, i'm going now.

Denise: Nicholas [sighs]

Nick: Dont. Now can you give me money for the tickets? or am i using my collegefund?  
Denise: here [hands him ticket money]

blahblah... when nick gets in nashville.

Miley:[waiting eagerly at the airport]  
Tish: Miley! Calm Down.

Miley: Fin--[see's nick] NICK! [runs over and hugs him]

Nick:[hugs her tight]

Miley:[finally lets go] I've missed you SO much.

Nick: I've missed you too.

Miley: we have so much to catch up on!  
Nick:[laughs] Miley, i'm staying for more than an hour, i promise.

Miley:[smiles] good, because an hour doesn't have enough time for a week.

when Nicks settled in.  
Miley:[knocks on his door] can I come in?  
Nick:[opens the door] come in.

Miley:[sits on his bed] So, you can start;; hows California?

Nick: terrible.  
Miley: what?  
Nick: there; people judge me because I like hockey the call me a jock, than a nerd when they see I get A's.

Miley:[hugs him] well, you've never been the one click kind-of guy..

Nick:[laughs] how about you? how's life been?  
Miley: well, three years ago; my dad was in a car accident [tears up] he didn't make it [tears fall]

Nick:[hugs her, feels really bad because he wasn't there]

Miley:[tries not to cry; because shes happy to see nick. but the thought of her dad brings down the tears]

Nick:[hugs her tighter] Smiley, its okay, he wouldn't want you to be sad.

Miley:[wipes her tears] you're going to get mad at me.

Nick: why?  
Miley: after my dad died... I ...

Nick: You?  
Miley:[lift up her sleves, reveals scars; closes her eyes so she can't see nicks reaction]

Nick:[upset, but doesn't show it] miley look at me,[she doesn't] look at me miles.. [she looks into his eyes] you shouldn't of done that to yourself; it doesn't take the pain away...  
Miley:[shocked he's not yelling at her] are you mad?  
Nick: i'm not mad at you; but if you ever do that again i will be.

Miley:[hugs him]  
Nick: so; anything else exciting?  
Miley: well, I also get labelled; a skank because i'm a cheerleader.

Nick: Miley, a cheerleader?[gasps]

Miley: [hits him playfully] i like it.. we cheer for the other teams defeat and we get to do flips; its twisted.  
Nick: same old miley.

Miley: so, we should go do something.

Nick: i have an idea [picks her up like shes a cardboard or a latter.

Miley:[laughing] put me down!  
Nick: [laughing too] never ! [carries her outside to the pool]

Miley: you wouldn't.  
Nick: oh yes I would!  
Miley: No!  
Nick:[drops her in the pool]

Miley:[gets stuck underwater]  
Nick: miley?  
Miley:[trying to get unhooked]  
Nick:[jumps in, goes under; unhooks her pant leg and brings her out of the pool]

Miley:[laying on the ground]

Nick:[gives her cpr]

Miley:[opens her eyes when nicks breathing into her mouth]

Nick:[notices shes alive] thank god!  
Miley:[joking] i've gotten to see you for 2 hours and already your trying to kill and kiss me?  
Nick: no! i wouldn't try and kill you!  
Miley: [still joking] you left out kiss.

Nick: aha funny miles.. [thinking: I don't like her like that... do I?]

Miley:[she had her bathingsuit under her clothes, takes off her clothes and jumps into the pool]  
Nick: [in awe] [a/n; PERVERT ;)]

Miley: you coming in?  
Nick:[takes off his shirt, jumps in]

Miley:[looks at his chest]

Nick: cheaking me out, are we?  
Miley:[giggles] sure nick, think what you want.

Nick: [picks her up and spins her in the water]

Miley:[laughing]  
Nick:[laughing too]

Miley:[her cell phone rings, she swims over and answers it] Hello?  
Demi: Miley! Big party tonight,, you in?  
Miley: uh one sec,, [to nick] nick, want to go to a party tonight?  
Nick: sure.

Miley: kay, i'm bringing a friend.  
Demi: is he cute.  
Miley: sorry demi; he's untouchable.

Demi: so you like him.  
Miley: no... maybe.. no... bye [hangs up]

Nick: so I'm untouchable?  
Miley:[thinking of an excuse] well, you see.. Demi.. uh.. sleeps with every guy she meets and I didn't want to have to explain to my mom why you're not there.  
Nick:[knows shes lying] okay.

Miley: well we should get ready

Nick: okay [gets out of the pool, picks miley up out too]  
Miley:[laughs]

Nick:[takes a step closer, their bodies touching]  
Miley:[giggles] let go ..

Nick&Miley:[thinking: awe shit.. I fell in love with my best friend]

once they're ready.

Miley:[comes downstairs] i'm ready.

Nick:[waiting for her] so am I.

Tish: where are you going?  
Miley: dems having a party, and i'm bringing nick so he can meet people.  
Tish: Demi... shes the skank, right?  
Miley: Mom.

Tish: what?  
Miley: love you! be home around 1.

Tish: bye .

at the party.  
Demi: [walks over to miley, looks at nick] I see why he's untoucable.  
Miley: Dem.. No.

Demi: fine. we're starting up truth or dare.. you in?  
Miley: aren't I always?  
Demi: Nick.. right?  
Nick: yeah/

Demi: you in?  
Nick: sure.  
Demi: [smiles and leads them over]

everyones in a circle.

[a/n; Nick's an only child;; joe&kevin are brothers though]

Joe: Miley, truth or dare.

Miley: you HAVE to ask?  
Joe:[laughs] I dare you to .. [thinks] throw your bra out the window.

Miley:what the frig?  
Joe: well, you won't flash me..  
Nick:[jealous, not showing it]

Miley: fine [takes her bra off without taking her shirt off throws it out the window]

Joe: no fair.  
Miley: well, pig.. see theres this thing.. every girl knows how to do that.

Joe: [smiles flity] you should show me sometime.  
Miley: keep dreaming.

Demi: uh.. Nick; truth or dare.

Nick: uh... truth?  
Demi: you're no fun.. uhh... are you a virgin.

Nick:[embarrassed] yes.

everyone laughs but miley.

Miley; y'all better shut up before i stick my foot up all of your asses.. i'm a virgin too.  
everyone stops.

Kevin: this game isn't fun; lets play spin the bottle .. [winks at selena]

Selena : [smiles than gives him the finger]

Demi: okay.. [gets a bottle, spins it] Miley will kiss ... [lands on nick]  
Joe: lucky bastered.

Miley: joesph.. theres a better chance of the sky falling before you'd even get a HUG from me..

Demi: miley, shut up and kiss Nick?  
Miley: where?  
Demi: lips.

Miley: type  
Demi: my favourite.

Miley: how long?  
Demi: till i say.

Miley: fine; sorry nick [kisses him passionately]

Nick:[starts kissing back]  
Miley:[wraps her hands around him neck]

Demi: you can stop;

They continue kissing.

Demi:[pours punch over them] YOU CAN STOP!  
Miley:[pulls away embarrassed] i'll be right back [runs out of the room]

Nick:[smiling]

Demi: lets go back to truth or dare; Nick truth or dare.

Nick: truth?  
Demi: is it true you like miley? since you CLEARLY just kissed her back.

Nick: uh.. um.. i'm gonna see whats taking her so long [bolts out of the room; finds miley sitting on the beach] [a/n; demis rich; shes got her own beach] [goes and sits next to her] hey.

Miley: uhm, hi.

Nick: [quiet]  
Miley: you kissed me back.  
Nick: if your wondering why i--

Miley: i don't know if I want to know the answer,

Nick: miley --

Miley: look i don't know either..

Nick: I KNOW!  
Miley: [looks at him]

Nick: truth is... for some reason when i look into your eyes, i don't control what i do; i just do.

Miley: prove it [looks into his eyes]

Nick:[looks back; kisses her deeply]

Miley: [kisses back, but pulls away] question is.. do you want to?  
Nick: I don't want things to be awkward..

Miley: so what are you saying?  
Nick: I'm saying that you are kind, sweet, caring and beautiful; and i don't know why... but everytime i look in you eyes.. i get butterflies.

Miley: [smiles a bit] we should probably get going.

Nick: yeah.. [takes her hand and they go back to Mileys]

In the middle of the night...  
Miley:[having a nightmare] NO! DON'T! GO AWAY! [screaming]

Nick:[hears her screaming, runs into her room]

Tish:[runs in too]

Miley: [asleep] GO AWAY! [screaming] STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
Tish: [to nick] nightmares..  
Nick: can I?  
Tish: go ahead [leaves the room]

Nick:[sits down next to miley] smiley. wake up.

Miley:[still dreaming] KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!  
Nick:[lightly shakes her]

Miley:[wakes up] Nick?  
Nick:[hugs her] do you want to talk about it?  
Miley:[just hugs him tighter; tears streaming down her face]

Nick:[after shes calmer] i'll let you get back to sleep.

Miley: NO!  
Nick: what?  
Miley: do you think you could stay? please?  
Nick:[smiles] sure .. [lays down next to her]

Miley:[cuddles up to him; not caring if he find it awkward; falls asleep]

Nick:[wraps his arms around her, smiles to himself and falls asleep]

the next day.

Miley:[wakes up] Nick?  
Nick:[wakes up too] good morning sunshine.

Miley: what happend?  
Nick: you don't remember?  
Miley:[shakes her head]

Nick: you had a nightmare...

Miley: oh..

Nick: do you want to talk about it?

Miley: kind-of..

Nick:[pulls her onto his lap] what happened?  
Miley: last year, i was at a party with Demi ..  
[goes into flashy mode]

Miley:[walking home with demi]

Three Drunk Guys walk over;

Guy1:[slaps mileys butt] hey hot stuff [slurring his words]

[back to miley explaining]

Miley: we ran as fast as we could.

Nick:[hugs her]

Miley: i don't know.. sometimes i think everything bad has to happen to me.

Nick: Smiley; not everything bad happens to you.

Miley: name one good thing.  
Nick: well I don't think this is bad [kisses her lightly on the lips]

Miley:[blushes]

Nick: lets go get breakfast.

once they're downstairs..

Denise: [sitting downstairs]

Nick: Mom?  
Tish: Nicholas...

Miley: whats going on?  
Denise: Nicholas, we need to talk.

Nick: about?  
Denise: you can't stay here forever.

Nick; ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY!  
Tish: I'm sorry, i tried to reason with her.  
Denise: get you things nicholas.

Miley: WHAT?! NO! He can't leave he just got here! [tears fill her eyes]  
Denise: foolish girl, just like your mother..

Miley: He is NOT going anywhere.

Tish: Miley, she's his mother.  
Nick: I'm not leaving here.

Denise: Yes, you are.

Nick: No, I'm not. theres more important things in life than your 8 boyfriends in california..

Denise: Nicholas!  
Nick: If you won't let me stay with miley; i'll stay with DAD!

Denise: no you wont young man .. [about to hit him]

[a lot of swearing here, sorry]

Miley: ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! [tackles her]

Tish: MILEY RAY CYRUS!  
Miley:[gets off of denise] get the fuck out of my house, without nick; if you think he's leaving with you after your tried to hit him, your either fucked up or fucking insane..  
Denise: now you listen --

Miley: [yelling] GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PHSCO BITCH!  
Denise:[leaves]

Tish: Miley, that was unnessecary.

Miley: Mom, [trying to calm down] she was going to hit him,, what did you want me to do?

Tish: Nicholas, are you okay?  
Nick:[standing in shock]

Miley: Nick?  
Nick:[faints]  
Tish: oh my god!  
Miley: i've got it [lightly shakes him] come on nicky, get up .

Nick: [groans] i'm sleepy.

Miley: mom, can you get me water?  
Tish: sure [leaves the room]

Miley:[kisses nick]

Nick:[sits up]

Miley:[pulls away and hugs him] looks like theres more to your story.

Nick:[hugging back, not letting go]

Tish:[walks in with water]

Miley:[hands it to nick]

Nick:[drinks it]

Tish: are you okay nick?  
Nick:[nods]

Tish: now miley, I know what she tried to do is wrong but--

Miley: mom... if she tried to do it to me it would've been the same thing, i love you.. but you know its true.

Tish: [sighs] just... don't kill anyone ms. i can do karate, jujitsu AND cheerleading.

Miley:[laughs] i won't mom.

Nick:[smiling at miley]

Tish:[notices] i'm just gonna go..

Miley: see you later momm.

Tish:[leaves]

Miley: are you sure your alright?  
Nick: well, i've never been better.

a week later.

Tish: [opens the door; a lot of boxes appear with a letter; opens it] Dear Tish, Since your daughter feels my son shouldn't be with me... he's your problem now..

-- Denise.

Miley: wow, whats with all the boxes?  
Tish: can you get nick?  
Miley: NICK!  
Nick:[runs downstairs]

Tish: i need to talk to you.

Nick: okay.. [they walk into the kitchen]

Tish: I don't know how to say this... but your mom kicked you out.

Nick: what?  
Tish: i'm sorry...

Nick: [doesn't know what to do or say]

Tish: Nicholas, relax; you should know by now you're practically family; you have your own room.. you'll stay here.

Nick: i couldn't--

Tish: you can and you will.

Nick:[hugs her] thank you/

Tish: no problem; oh and Nick?  
Nick: yeah?  
Tish: I can hear you talk in your sleep; you might want to say the stuff to miley in real life..

Nick: [embarassed] okay.

Tish:[smiles and walks into the living room]

Miley: so nick, we should find something to do,  
Tish: first we need to call the school./

Miley: huh?  
Tish: well, nick isn't getting to stay home from school while your at school.  
Miley:[runs over and hugs her mom]

Tish: [smiles]

Nick:[kind-of standing there]

Miley:[runs over and hugs him too]

Nick:[hugs her tighter]

Miley: [kisses him; forgetting the fact her mothers in the room]

Tish:[leaves the room]

Nick:[deepens the kiss]

Miley:[pulls away]

Nick: to think, when we were little you had cooties..

Miley: YOU had cooties; I didn't..

Nick: well; you did... because you kissed me back then..

Miley: NO! cooties are non-transferable.

Nick: [chuckles] sure.

Miley: we should go somewheres..

Nick: where should we go?  
Miley:[thinks] POOL! go get changed and meet me in the pool..[goes and puts on a bikini]

Once they're at the pool.

Miley:[jumps into the pool] [a/n; they've got those lights; because its nighttime]

Nick:[jumps in behind her]

Miley: So; is Nashville as bad as you thought?  
Nick: I'm with you., how could it be bad?

Miley:[smiles]  
Nick: Smiley, I have a question for you …

Tish:[standing in the doorway, unnoticeably]

Miley:[smiling still] ask away.  
Nick: Will you be my girlfriend?  
Miley:[kisses him] yes nick, I'd **love** to be your girlfriend.

Nick:[smiles]

Tish:[walks over to them, pretending she didn't notice] here are some towels you guys; uh—have a fun swim,,

Miley: mom, you've never been good at eavesdropping than pretending you didn't.

Tish:[smiles] but, I try.

Nick:[smiles a bit too]

Tish: have fun; but remember its suppose to rain tonight.

Miley:okay [goes underwater and grabs nicks ankles]

Nick:[jumps]

Miley:[laughs]

Nick: well, if you find that funny [picks her up]

Miley:[wraps her legs around him] don't drop me.

Nick: I wont.[starts to swim around with miley]

Miley:[gets an idea] Nick, get dressed and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes.

Nick:[carries her out of the pool] okay,

Miley: that means you have to put me down,  
Nick: but—

Miley: [kisses him]

Nick:[sets her down]

Miley: [runs upstairs&gets dressed]

Nick:[also goes and gets dressed]

Once they're ready

Miley:[walks downstairs]

Nick: [sitting on the couch] so what are we going to do?  
Miley:[smiles] that's a surprise.. [takes his hand; and they start walking]

Nick: how far is it?  
Miley: [smiles] about… 5 miles.

Nick: what?  
Miley:[giggles] I'm only kidding.

Nick: oh okay,

When they get there,

Miley: we're almost here.. [puts a blindfold on him]

Nick: I've seen this movie before… Don't hurt me.  
Miley:[laughs a little; kisses him] trust me, I could never hurt you.

Nick: okay.

Miley:[stops takes the blindfold off him]

Nick: [smiles]  
Miley: do you like it?  
Nick: I love it.

They were at the playground. Miley kissed Nick when they were 8 to prove cooties didn't exist.

They go to the swings and sit down,

Miley:[starts swinging]

Nick:[smiles]

Miley: [stops swinging and they go and sit on a bench] anything else exciting about the past 6 years?  
Nick: well… my mom got a temper.

Miley:[her smiles fades] she never … [can't say it]

Nick: She used to… so I just stopped coming home.

Miley:[hugs him] oh Nick .

Nick:[hugs her tighter] what about you?  
Miley: well, I became friends with Demi, Joe, Taylor, Kevin, David and Selena,

Nick: Joe seems, interesting.

Miley: he's a pig and you know it.

Nick:[laughs a bit] well, maybe a little bit.

Miley: yeah, but he's saved my life before.

Nick: he did?  
Miley: yeah; did you hear about the earthquake last year?  
Nick: yeah.

Miley: I was in the storage closet when it hit, joe was outside and grabbed me before the shelf fell.

Nick: [hugs her] I wish I could've been here..

Miley: [feels the tears well up in her eyes] me too [hugs him tighter]

Nick: I wanted to write, but she took my letters; I tried to call, she got long distance taken off our phone.

Miley: I understand; but its just so good to finally see you.

Nick:[hugs her VERY tight]

The next day;

Nick:[wakes up; about to go downstairs when he hears miley]

Miley:[in the shower, singing: the way you walk, the way you talk the way you say my name its beautiful wonderful don't you ever change; I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain --]

Nick:[smiles, goes downstairs]

Tish: good morning nick.

Nick: Good Morning; Breakfast smells delicious,  
Tish: smells can be deciving.. I suggest you have cereal so you don't get food poisoning

Nick: you can't be THAT bad.  
Tish: Miley was sick for a month.

Nick: cereal sounds nice.

Tish: [laughs] this is just so I look like I can cook.

Miley:[walks downstairs] good morning everyone.

Nick: good morning; Miss sing star.

Miley: [confused] huh?  
Nick: I heard you singing.

Miley: oh, sorry.

Nick: don't be your really good.

Tish: Miley sing for us!

Miley: No.

Nick: please [smiles cutely]  
Miley: fine [sings the same part of hey Stephan she was earlier]

Tish: What song is that.  
Miley: its an original. [blushing]

Tish: Whats it called.

Miley: that's not important.

Tish: miley, please tell me.

Miley: uh, maybe later.

Nick: please .

Miley: [closes her eyes] if I can't see your cute smile it wont work.

Nick:[whispers in her ear; please]

Miley:[opens her eyes] Damn! How do you do that?  
Nick: I just have a way with words, now whats the title?  
Miley:[looking at the wall] Hey Jonas.

Tish: [acting stupid] so, who was it written for?  
Miley: MOM!

Tish: well, you never know.. it could be for a teddy bear!  
Miley: Mom, no.

Tish: [smiles]

Nick: [smiles too]

Miley: there! You got the title out of me, AND who its about.

Nick: I didn't fully get it, who is it about?  
Miley: uh… um… be right back! [runs upstairs]  
Nick:[laughs and chases her upstairs]

Miley:[runs into her room]

Nick:[follows]

Miley:[takes out a shirt, pretends like she was gonna get dress] Getting changed in here!  
Nick: [laughs] sure..

Miley: [laughs too] get out!  
Nick: and If I don't.

Miley: than you'll turn around so I can get changed, [goes to grab the bottom of her shirt]

Nick: getting out, getting out. [leaves the room&shuts the door]

Miley:[laughs and gets changed, goes out]

Nick:[picks her up and carries her downstairs] Now Who was that song about?  
Miley:[kisses him] good enough?  
Nick: [smiles] Miley, when we were little did you ever think WE would become.. this?  
Miley: kind-of… when I was 9 I had a dream I married you!

Nick: [laughs a bit]

Miley: well, you know… because every nine year old girl does that..,

Nick:[smiles] sure they do.  
Miley: [smiling] so are you ever gonna put me down?  
Nick: yes ,, [carries her back upstairs, lays her on her bed]

Miley: [nervous]what are you doing?  
Nick: [laughs a bit] Milez chill; I just wanted to see your reaction [points to his purity ring] remember?  
Miley: You kept yours too! [points to hers]

Blahblahblah; lets skip 2 months…

Basically everything has been fine..  
No I LOVE YOUS from Miley or Nick [though they're both thinking it]

Cheerleading practice;

Nick:[sitting on the bench, watching]

Joe:[comes over and sits with him] like the view too I see.

Nick: No, Joesph; I am not a pig; I'm waiting for miley.

Joe: awh, man you are serious NO fun.

Miley:[does a triples back flip, slips on the last part; [in mid air] falling]

Nick: [runs over to where shes gonna land]

Miley:[she falls into his arms]

Nick: are you alright?  
Miley: [kisses him passionately] thanks for saving me

Nick: anytime.

Miley:[smiles] kay girls, lets carry on tomorrow, I think we've had enough near-death experiences today.

Everyone leaves;  
it starts to rain..

Nick:[sets miley down] May I have this dance?  
Miley:[laughs, takes his hand and they start to slow dance]

Nick:[kisses her passionately]

Miley:[smiles while kissing him]

They Hear A Gun Fire and Multiple screams…

Miley:[scared] Nick…

Nick: come on. [they run into the direction that they think the gun fire didn't come from]

Miley:[sees the guy with a gun] NICK!  
Nick:[stops, the guy points the gun at miley] NO! Don't hurt her!  
Guy: if I do?

Nick: don't; here the keys to my car, my wallet; my watch take it all, just don't take her.

Miley:[tears streaming down her face, because shes REALLY scared]

Guy: [takes all of nicks money and his watch and runs away]

Miley:[falls into nick arms]

Nick:[picks her up] are you alright?  
Miley: [holding onto his collar for dear life]

Nick: shh, its alright, he's gone.

Miley:[falls asleep in his arms, because she feels safe]

Once they're back at Mileys.

Tish: what happened?  
Nick: long story short; shes scared out of her mind.

Tish: can you take her upstairs?  
Nick: of course [carries miley to her room, lays her down in her bed and lays down next to her and strokes her damp hair]

Miley:[opens her eyes a little]

Nick: [holds onto her tighter] are you alright, smiley?  
Miley: yes, just scared.  
Nick: theres no need to be scared now, I'm right here and I'm not going anywheres.

Miley:[hugs him, falls asleep]

Nick:[smiles]

Miley:[talking in her sleep] Nicky,.

Nick: [knows she is cause she does it all the time] yes smiley?  
Miley: awake mileys too chicken, but sleepy mileys smart.

Nick: what do you mean smiley?  
Miley: [still sleep talking] I mean, sleepy miley is going to tell you what awake miley doesn't want to say, in case you don't say it.

Nick: and that is..

Miley:[opens her eyes]I love you.

Nick: I'm confused, are you sleepy miley? Or Miley?  
Miley:[kisses him] answer your questions?  
Nick:[smiles] wait you just said—

Miley: I love you.

Nick:[kisses her] I love you too.

Miley: [kisses him again]

Nick:[deepens it; pulls away] so, can I hear some of Miss Mileys Songs?  
Miley: uh, Okay… [takes out her book]

Nick: can I hear an older one?  
Miley: okay [turns to the page with I miss you] [Sings: I miss you, I miss your smile, but I still shed a tear, every once in a while. Even though it different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you]

Nick:[claps] that was amazing, how old is it?  
Miley: I wrote it June 28th; five years ago.[a/n; meaning its 1 year after nicks been gone, no letters & no calls]

Nick:[hugs her]

Miley: I can sing another one if you want.

Nick: okay.

Miley: it goes with the one from earlier.. [sings: hey jonas those girls are beautiful, but would they write a song for you.. and I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so--][gets cut off by…]

Nick:[kisses her passionately]

Miley:[kisses back, puts her arms around his neck]

They continue kissing for a bit.

Miley:[finally pulls away]

Nick:[holds her in his arms]

Miley: I love you.

Nick: You just love to say that don't you?  
Miley:[smiles cutely] its my new favorite thing to say since… hi.

Nick:[smiles]

Sorry to skip!

2 nights later… at 3:24 am.

Miley:[having a nightmare/flashback of the gun man yells what she was thinking] NO! DON'T HURT ME! DON' HURT HIM EITHER, LEAVE US ALONE… AHH! [screaming and yells things like go away, stay away don't hurt us]

Nick:[wakes up to the sound of miley screaming [a/n; tish uses earplugs, nick suggested it; so she could sleep][goes into her room]

Miley:[violently tossing and turning][starts screaming, because she knows who the gun man is]

Nick:[lightly shakes her]Smiley wake up

Miley:[still asleep, yells] I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, GUN-MAN.

Nick: [wants to wake her up, but lets her finish her sentence]

Miley: You are—ryan sheckler.

Nick:[has heard enough] Miley [shakes her, waking her up]

Miley:[doesn't know its nick, punches him in the stomach and trips him, bringing him to the floor] [yells] STAY AWAY,,

Nick: ouch! [turns on her light] Miley its just me [in pain]

Miley: Nick! [pulls him onto her bed] sorry.

Nick: its alright.

Miley:[hugs him close]

Nick: whose ryan?  
Miley: w-what?  
Nick: you said you knew who the gunman was… a guy named ryan sheckler.

Miley: Nick, can we talk about this later?  
Nick: [becomes worried] miley, is something wrong?  
Miley: [tears well up in her eyes] its nothing… its just; the night of the accident, my dad was driving Ryan's brother Shane to the mall; and than the accident hit… he swore revenge on our family.

Nick:[hugs her] he's not getting anywheres near you.  
Miley:[starts shaking a bit]

Nick:[holds her in his arms]

Miley:[falls asleep][A/N; they were sitting up so shes in Nicks arms]

Nick:[is tired, but doesn't wan't to wake miley up, so he just holds her and drifts off to sleep, sitting up]

in the morning [6:30 for school]

Tish:[goes in mileys room, not paying attentions yells] MILEY WAKE UP!

Miley&Nick:[jump] [a/n;; they were still sitting up]

Tish:[laughs] school

Miley:[rolls out of Nicks arms and onto her bed] [in a little kid voice] mommy, I want to sleep.

Tish:[laughs] Miley, get up;

Miley: [throws her pillow at her] did I get the alarm clock?  
Nick: I've got it.. [picks miley up, sets her on her feet] wakey wakey sleepy head.

Tish:[goes downstairs]  
Miley: do I get a kiss?  
Nick: that can be arranged [kisses her]

Miley:[wakes up fully] lets get to school.

[a/n; they've been on a break since Demis party when they first kissed]

[they scheduled the cheer practice while on break]

At school.

Miley:[holding nicks hand, walking into the building]

Everyone stares..

Miley: seriously people, take a picture, it's gonna last longer.. [they walk over to Demi,Joe&Kevin]

Demi:[looks at their hands, screams]

Miley: whatever is your problem Demi dearest?  
Demi: you—he—eep!

Miley: oh you mean this? [kisses Nick]

Nick:[deepens it]

Miley:[wraps her hands around his neck]

Principal: ahem.

Miley:[pulls away, blushes] Hi.

Principal: you must be Mr. Jonas.

Nick: uh, yeah I am.

Principal: well, I can see you won't need a tour guide.

Nick:[smiles a bit] no, I guess not.

Principal: well, class starts in a few minutes, you two should be on your way.

Miley: okay goodbye Mr. P.[she intertwines her and Nicks fingers and they leave]

okay; I can't take it anymore… its so BORING… So UN-Dramaful..

Miley:[walks into the class]

Teacher: you are late.

Miley: sorry, I was giving Nick a tour.

Teacher: okay.. class this is Nick Jonas; and we will be welcoming another student.

Ryan: [walks into class, bumping into Miley] I'm here! Sorry I'm late.  
Miley:[recognizes his voice, freezes]

Teacher: Miss Cyrus, you may take your seat.

Miley: [can't speak, she pulls Nick over with her]

Teacher: as I was say..

Nick:miles whats wrong.

Miley:[points to the teacher]

Teacher: lets have a warm welcome for both mr. jonas and Mr. Sheckler.

Nick: [hugs her]

After class.

Nick:[has to talk to Mr. Teed]

Miley:[standing outside the door, waiting for him]

Ryan: [walks over to Miley] I haven't forgotten.

Miley: [ignores him]

Ryan: You will pay for your fathers Mistake.  
Miley:[screams]

Nick:[runs over]  
Ryan:[runs away]

Miley:[starts hyperventilating]

Nick: [holds her in his arms]

Miley:[tears are streaming down her face] Don't ever leave me.

Nick: never.

[IN B&W]

Miley:[starts hyperventilating]

Nick: [holds her in his arms]

Miley:[tears are streaming down her face] Don't ever leave me.

Nick: never.

[NORMAL]

Miley:[wakes up screaming, tears running down her face]

Tish: [comes in] again?  
Miley:[burries her face in her hands and cries] its not fair.

Tish:[comes over and hugs her] Miley, its been six months and they –[stops herself]

Miley: you don't think I KNOW they're not going to find him?! Mom, the last time I saw him he said he'd NEVER leave me, and then he disappears. [cries] I just want Nick back.. [cries harder]

Tish: [hugs her] oh, sweetie. Everything will be alright.

Miley: NO MOM! IT WON'T [screaming through her tears] NOTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT UNTIL THEY FIND NICK AND I CAN BE IN HIS ARMS AGAIN! [starts screaming into her pillow]

Tish:[gets up] I'm just gonna let you let it all out; don't hurt yourself.

Miley:[ignores her, cries VERY hard]

By now, you're probably confused.

So I'll explain.

Nick has been missing since the day he said he'd never leave her.. that was six months ago; the police have searched all across America; but have not succeeded. Where is Nick? Only I know (;

After three hours of Crying and screaming, Miley decides to go "take a shower" she turns on the shower, and gets out a razor.

Miley:[to herself] I need you Nick [puts the blade to her wrist, about to cut herself]  
Nick:[in her head] NO! MILEY! DON'T DO IT!  
Miley:[looking around] NICK?!  
no one is there.

Miley:[throws the blade into the shower, and falls onto the floor, and cries harder than earlier]

Meanwhile…

Demi:[talking to Joe] Joe, have you seen Miley lately?  
Joe: Demi, you know as well as I do, shes been a wreck since Nick went missing.

Demi: yeah, but its been six months; maybe shes started to come back to normal..

Joe: Demi,what did you expect… her to be singing "I'm happy" when the guy she LOVES goes missing.

Demi:I'm just worried; Joe… Its been SIX months and she hasn't interacted; Don't tell anyone, but she quit cheer.

Joe: WHAT?! But she loves cheer!  
Demi: that's what I said, and she said; no I love nick and I'm not going to love until he's back.  
Joe: dem, maybe we should go check on her.

Demi: sounds good to me, tomorrow at 5 okay?  
Joe: okay.

Back with miley.

Miley:[takes a deep breath, walks over to nicks room] [a/n; her mom took all of nicks shirts out for Miley because she couldn't go in there, it was like someone stabbed her in the heart] you can do this miley [reaches for the knob]

Tish:[standing in the doorway of the stairs]

Miley: mom, I can see you.  
Tish: sorry, I'll go [turns around]  
Miley: actually, do you think you'd maybe—come in with me?  
Tish: sure sweetie, are you sure you're ready to go in his room though?  
Miley: mom, he's not dead.

Tish: [mumbles; he could be]

Miley: I know he could be, but mom… I know its corny, but if he was dead; so would I. well, at least inside.. I'd feel it.

Tish: okay honey .

Miley:[turns the knob and slowly walks into Nick room]

Tish: [walks in behind her]

Miley: [tears up, lays down on his bed]

Tish: Miley, are you okay?  
Miley:[tears stream down her face] It still smells like him mom.

Tish: awh, baby. I know its tough; but you really should try and get back to normal; I loved your father for 30 years..

Miley: mom, you were… 10?  
Tish: yes, miley. I fell in love with your father when I was 10; we started off as best friends and when we were 17 we dated, than got married… and you know the rest of the story.

Miley:[tears still spilling out of her eyes]

Tish: Miley, do you maybe want to call the Captain and see if theres any news?  
Miley:[nods] I'd like that a lot.

With NICK! (:

Nick:[in his cell]

PrisonGuard: Jonas.

Nick: what?  
PG: do you know why you're here?  
Nick: you mean why I was kidnapped than put in a CELL ?!

PG: Yes, well you see [PERSONYOUDON'TGETTOKNOWYET] paid for you to be here.

Nick: why would she want me here?  
PG: she wanted you away from a girl named Miley.

Nick: but—no!

PG: listen kid, I've got an Idea.

Nick: and that is?  
PG: they're giving me the boot tomorrow, I say we break you out tonight.

Nick: what?  
PG: you talk in your sleep; something about what smiley will do,

Nick: [eyes widen] Do you have a phone I can use.

PG: that you're allowed to use? No,. that I'll let you use, Yes. [hands him the phone]

Nick:[dials Mileys number]  
Miley:[doesn't recognize the number, answers anyways] hello? [sniffs]

Nick: [happy to hear her voice]

Miley: hello?  
Nick: Smiley.

Miley; NICK?!??!?!???!??!?!

Nick: Smiley, I miss you.

Miley: where are you?! Are you okay?!  
Nick: I'm somewhere, in a prison cell; someone paid for me to be in it… and I'm fine, just miss you an awful lot.  
Miley:[crying]

Nick: awh, smiley.. Don't cry.  
Miley; Nick… I need you.

Nick: Smiley, it'll be alright… I'm gonna figure out how to get out of here.

Miley: Nick… I love you.

Nick: I love you too, Smiley Ray; don't worry… I'll find a way.  
Miley: don't hang up!  
Nick: I have to, the guard and I could get … [stops himself] hurt badly.

Miley: okay, I love you.. bye.

Nick: I love you too, forever. [hangs up]

Miley:[runs to her mom] MOM! MOM!  
Tish: what is it?  
Miley: we need to get my phone to the chief he has to trace this phone call!  
Tish: what? Who was it?  
Miley: Mom! It was him! He's okay! We've gotta get it traced so we can find him!  
tish:[hugs her] come one baby girl… let's go [they leave]

With Nick.

Nick:[hands the guard back his phone]

PG: so, how'd your call go.

Nick: to hear her voice again, after all this time.. it was; Magical.

PG: kay kid,well,lets get you out of here.

At the police chief station.

Miley: CAPTAIN CRUNCH! [a/n; I love that cereal]

CC: yes Miss Cyrus? [in a tired, what the fuck do you want NOW tone]  
Miley: can you trace a call?  
CC: why miss cyrus? [same tone]  
Miley: BECAUSE NICK CALLED ME TODAY!  
CC: [takes her phone] we'll get right on it. [a little nicer]

At Break-out time!

Nick&the guard manage to get out of the prison; and they are currently 20 ft away from the guards car.

Denise: Stop right there.

Nick: [turn around, sees his own mother pointing a gun at him, puts his hands up]

Denise: I tried to warn you Nicholas, Miley would be bad for you.

Nick: You're My MOTHER and you're going to shoot me because I'm in love?  
Denise: SHES NOT THE TYPE OF GIRL I WANT YOU WITH, SHES A SOUTHERN HILLBILLY!  
Nick: No, shes an angel.. the way her voice is music to my heart, the way her touch makes my heart flutter.

Denise:[shoots the guard] No Nicholas.

Chief: We've got a location [sends cop cars and an ambulance]

Denise: Nicholas, I warned you, not say you don't love miley and you'll never see her again;

Nick: I LOVE MILEY AND I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH HER!  
Denise:[grips the gun tighter] SAY YOU DON'T LOVE HER OR YOU DIE!

Nick: why would I lie? I am truly madly deeply in love with Miley ray cyrus.

Mileys car shows up, with the police cars not too far away; but with lights off so they don't get noticed.

Miley:[jumps out of the car; sees Denise with a gun pointed at nick]

Denise:[yelling] SAY YOU DON'T LOVE HER.

Nick: NO! YOU MORON, I AM IN LOVE WITH MILEY RAY CYRUS!  
Denise:[about the pull the trigger]

Miley:[runs over and pushes nick out of the way; making the bullet go in to her stomach]

Nick: MILEY!  
Cop:[takes Denise away]

PM:[puts the guard and Miley on stretchers]

Nick: CAN I GO WITH YOU?!  
PM: uh, sure?  
Nick: [in over-panic mode]

Tish: I'll meet you guys there.

once they're at the hospital &mileys being looked at.

Tish:[runs in]

Nick:[on the floor, crying; blaming himself for the bullet]

Tish:[runs over to him, hugs him] thank god you're okay.

Nick: Its my fault.

Tish: Nicholas. You didn't use her as a shield, she pushed you.

Nick: [wipes his tears, but more fall]

Tish: I'm sure shes fine.  
Nick: how can you be so sure?  
Tish: well, miley was when everyone said you were probably dead.

DR: [walks over to them]

Nick:is she okay?!??!?!??  
DR: Well, for the guard; he died…

Nick: and Miley?  
DR: shes—

Nick: SHES?!??!?!  
Tish:[het cell rings] one second;[answers] hello?  
Demi: hi, tish… is it alright if Joe and I come over; we want to see how Mileys doing.  
Tish: uh, we're at the hospital right now.

Demi: HOSPITAL!?  
Tish: miley was shot.

Demi: First Nick goes missing, now mileys shot…

Tish: well, nicks not missing anymore.

Demi: WHAT?!  
Tish: he's here, just meet us here.. [hangs up] Sorry you were saying.

DR: she lost A LOT of blood.

Nick: AND?!  
DR: she—she—

Demi&joe run in.

Demi: HOW IS SHE?!?!?  
Nick: She what?!  
DR: Miss Miley Cyrus is currently on life support, but is not responding well to the treatment.

Nick:[heart sinks]

DR: you may see her one at a time, until she wakes up; than you all can.

Everyone looks at nick.

Tish: nick don't argue, she hasn't seen you in a long time.

Nick: okay [walks in]  
Miley;[weak smile] Nicky.

Nick:[runs over and hugs her]

Miley:[hugs him as tight as she can]

Nick: smiley.

Miley:[pulls him onto the bed with her] that's better.

Nick:[strokes her cheek]

Miley:[kisses him with all of the passion in her body AND soul]

Nick: [kisses back with just as much passion]

After they pull away..

Miley:[hugs him]

Nick: you shouldn't of done that.

Miley: done what?  
Nick: risk your life.

Miley: Nick, I love you; I don't want anything to happen to you.

Nick: I love you too, and I don't want anything to you either.

Miley:[kisses him] were here, I'm alive. You're alive.. that's all I'm asking for.

Nick: so do you want to see everyone else too?  
Miley:depends.

Nick: depends?  
Miley: if you're moving, they can wait.

Nick: I'm not going anywheres. [yells] GUYS COME IN!  
Tish:[hugs miley]

Demi: [hugs miley too]

Joe:[hugs Miley too]

Demi: [hugs Nick]  
Joe: [hugs him]

Tish: [hugs nick]

Joe: how'd all this happen?  
Nick:[explains it all]

Joe: wow, Demi want to go get food?

They agree and leave

DR: [walks in] I have news on whether your case is terminal ms. Cyrus.

Miley:[hold onto Nick]

DR: I'm afraid it is, terminal.

Miley:[starts to cry into nicks chest]

Nick:[in disbelief] No, it can't be.

DR: I'm sorry.[leaves]

Miley:[crys harder]

Nick:[hold her in his arms, as tears fall from his eyes] [whispers: no]

Miley: N-n-nick.

Nick: [wipes his tears, before she can notice] yeah?  
Miley: I love you [cries harder]

Nick:I love you too, more than anything.

Tish&Joe&Demi run back in.

Demi: whats wrong?!  
Miley:[cries even harder, thinking about everyone]

Nick: i-i-its term-inal [tears fall from his eyes, streaming down his face] [a/n; aww poor nick; he's not the type of guy that cries]

They all run over and hug Miley.  
Nick: I'll be right back[gets up]

Miley:[grabs his arm] don't leave.

Nick: I promise I'll be right back; [leaves the room]

Miley:[starts to cry more]

With Nick.

Nick:[goes to the doctor] is there a way to help her?  
DR: what do you mean?  
Nick: Is there a way to make it NOT terminal?  
DR: well, yes but—

Nick:[yelling] THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! What is it?!

DR: she needs a liver transplant; but it takes months to get one… and she has only days.

Nick: I'll do it.

DR: You're underage; you'll need a guardian to sign.

Nick: be right back. [runs back in the room] tish?  
Tish: yeah. [wipes her tears]

Nick: you're my guardian, right?  
Tish: yes, why?  
Nick: can you come out here for a second?  
Tish: [confused] okay. [walks out]

Nick:[pulls her over to the doctor] heres my guardian.

DR: did you even ask her?  
Nick: [smiles] nopee.

DR: fine I will, are you willing to sign papers allowing Nicholas to do a liver transplant?  
Tish: what?! Why?

Nick: it'll save miley.  
Tish: Nick—

Nick: tish, the only reason its terminal is because Miley can't get a donor in time… please.

Tish: well, we'll need to ask her.  
Nick: one second, [runs in mileys room]

Miley: nick.

Nick: Smiley, I have a question for you.

Miley:[sniffs] okay.

Nick: your moms making get the approval from you; and the doctor needs your moms… will you let me donate a liver.

Miley: ARE YOU INSANE?!  
Nick: [smiles cutely] only a little bit, I swear.  
Miley: it could kill you!  
Nick: No, you only need one liver to survive..

Miley: nick—

Nick: Miley., please… it'll save you.

Miley: I can't let you do that, its not fair to you.

Nick: please, miley [tears form in his eyes] I need you.

Joe&Demi are just watching.

Miley: Nick [starts to cry] I don't want you having parts missing so I live.

Nick: well, what if you give me something?  
Miley: like?  
Nick:[kisses her passionately] there, now its fair [smiles]

Miley: I can't—

Nick: You don't have to.

Tish:[watching in the door way] Miley, its up to you.. I won't sign the paper if you don't want me to.

Miley: [doesn't know what to do] its selfish.

Nick: [takes her hand] no,, whats selfish is not letting me. You're like my air… I need you.

Miley:[tears fall out of her eyes] Nick—[is cut off by a kiss from him]

Nick:[slowly pulls away] I love you, I can't live without you.

Miley: I love you too,. DR are you sure he won't get hurt?  
DR: positive.. the only thing that could happen is he could be in pain for a week.

Nick: it's a week or a lifetime.

Miley:[kisses him] you're lucky I love you.

Nick: [kisses her forehead] I know.

The day of the transplant. [a/n; I have NO medical degree or anything; so don't trust my medical judgement for real-life]

Miley:[is sitting in her room, looking around at all of the get well soon gifts&flowers]

Nick:[walks in] I have a present for you.  
Miley: you're giving me a liver, isn't that enough.

Nick:[laughs] I love you.

Miley: I love you too .

Nick:[hands her a box]

Miley:[opens it slowly, and sees a necklace; it had a heart pendant; and on the back it said, I love you smiley, forever&always] nick its—beautiful.  
Nick: [smiles] just like you; I'm glad you like it.

Miley: like it?! Pshh, I love it! [kisses him]

Nick: I'd help you put it on, but the transplant starts in an hour.

Miley:[sets the box on her side table, scoots over an motions for nick to come over and lay with her]

Nick:[smiles and lays next to her]

Miley:[snuggles up to him] I love you.

Nick: I love you too.

Miley:[falls asleep in his arms]

Nick:[kisses the top of her head; falls asleep as well]

In Miley Dream,

MP:[shes doesn't know who it is either] Do You Want things to go back to the way they were?  
Miley: huh?  
MP: I can save nick; so he doesn't give away his liver;

Miley: what are you talking about?  
MP: just press this button. And Nick won't die from the transfusion.

Miley: what will happen?  
MP: he'll be left with precious memories; and be alive.

Miley: what will happen though?  
MP: it'll go back a few months.

Miley: okay [closes her eyes and presses the button]

MP: good choice..

Miley: wha—[he alarm clock goes off] [wakes up in her bed] what happened?  
Tish: [walks in] okay nick you've got to stop stay—[looks and doesn't see nick] wheres nick?  
Miley: [remembers the day when nick disappeared] WHATS TODAYS DATE?  
Tish: its March 16th [the day nick when missing]

Miley: OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
Tish: whats the matter.  
Miley: I went back in time, I can fix this.

Tish: what are you talking about?  
Miley: I know where and why nick is.

Tish: I'm confused.

Miley:[goes into her dads old safe; opens it up takes out a gun; puts it in her purse and goes back to where her mom is] lets go!  
Tish: okay. [they leave]

When they get to where the prison is.

Miley: mom, stay in the car.

Tish: whats going on.

Miley: oh and if you hear a gun fire, don't worry.

Tish MILE—

Miley: gets out of the car,runs in the prison]

Nick: HELP, SOMEBODY, HELP ME.  
PG: no one's coming to help you.

Miley:[puts one hand in her purse, on the gun walks in where nick is]

Nick: SMILEY?!  
PG: [takes out his gun] You're not supposed to be here.

Miley:[grabs onto the gun tighter] yes I am; see in that cell over there, that's MY Nicky, now you let him out or else.

PG: like I'm scared of you.

Miley:[kicks the gun out of his hand] Karate, Jujitsu, you where saying?  
PG: I've got a gun.  
Miley: what makes you think I don't?  
Nick: smiley, get out of here, you could get hurt,

Miley: no I won't; to the PG oh and by the way; in six months you get the boot.

PG: what?!  
Miley: you find out and let nick out, but Denise trys and shoots him, I jump in front, and need to get a liver transplant, and than some guy lets me push a button; bringing it back to today, now let him out or else.

PG: I'm so scared of you.

Miley:[takes the gun out]

Nick:[shocked]  
Miley: I got it out of my dads safe. I knew I'd need it.

PG: [opens nicks cell]

Miley: that's better; oh and I'm saving your life, Denise shot you too.

PG: how'd you know it was her?  
Nick: wait, my MOTHER did this to me?  
PG: yes, [sighs] I'm letting you go; she shouldn't be around here; she went to the spa.

Miley:[smiles] thank you. Hope you have a nice life.[shes runs out with nick and gets in her moms car]

Tish: MILEY! What in the name of the lord is going on?  
Miley: you won't believe me.

Tish: try me.

Miley: [explains as Tish drives them home]

Tish: [pulls in their drive way]wow.  
Nick: [has been quiet the entire ride, gets out of the car]

Miley: nick! [gets out, runs after him; hugs him]

Nick:[breaking down] my own mother..

Miley: nick look at me,

Nick:[looks into her eyes]

Miley: well, first off; since I didn't get one for six months ,,, [kisses nick passionately] and second… I love you.

Nick: I love you too.

Miley:[kisses him again]

Nick: [deepens it].

Miley:[jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist]

They continue to kiss for a bit.

After they pull away;;

Miley:[hugs nick]

Nick: [hugs her tighter]

Miley: do you want to go for a walk?  
Nick:[smiles] sure.

They walk together, hand in hand; as the sunsets.

The end.


End file.
